Forbidden
by Maggie-Chan99
Summary: In a different set of Clan's, far beyond the mountains, the rules are far more strict and a mate from another Clan is punishable by death. What happens when two she-kits are born to a mother and father of different Clans? What do they do when they are found out? Sorry about the bad summary... Please read and review though! Stories a lot better than the summary explains.
1. Prologue

ALLEGIANCES

FrostClan

Leader- Sparrowstar: Sleek brown Tom with yellow eyes. 9 lives.

Deputy- Sparkfur: Gold Tom with blue eyes and a tuft of fur on his head that sticks up.

Medicine cat- Redfeather: Young russet tom with one gold and one green eye.

Warriors-

Moonrain: Gray she-cat with sky blue eyes. Apprentice- Foxpaw

Flowerstripe: Light brown she-cat with black stripes and dark yellow eyes.

Shrewfoot: Quick brown Tom with brown paws and blue eyes. Apprentice- Whitepaw

Willowwhisper: Pale cream she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice- Stormpaw

Jayclaw: Blue-gray Tom with abnormally long claws and yellow eyes.

Leafblaze: Gray and brown mottled she-cat with green eyes.

Tigerfang: Black tom with sooty red paws and dark amber eyes. Apprentice- Snakepaw

Apprentices-

Foxpaw: Small dark gold she-cat with brown eyes.

Whitepaw: Big long furred white tom with blue eyes.

Stormpaw: Dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

Snakepaw: Black tom with green eyes.

Queens-

Waterripple: Blue tinted black she-cat with clear blue eyes. 2 kits. Mate is Tigerfangr.

Kits-

Owlkit: Tawny tom with brown eyes. 3 moons old.

Snowkit: Light gray she-kit with white flecks and blue eyes. 3 moons old.

Elders-

Mousetail: Dark brown she-cat with blind brown eyes.

Beartooth: Big ruffled brown tom with blue eyes.

PineClan

Leader- Lightningstar: Big black tom with yellow eyes. 6 lives.

Deputy- Coldeye: Gray tom with one blind eye.

Medicine cat- Bluefrost: Light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice- Lilacpaw

Warriors-

Beetlefur: Dark brown tom with black colored eyes and white paws.

Rainsong: Soft gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Ivyfur: White she-cat with light brown eyes and black paws. Apprentice: Blackpaw

Grassfoot: Black tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Icepaw

Beartail: Gray tom with a short tail and brown eyes.

Blazefur: Reddish tom with blue eyes and soot gray paws.

Rabbitear: Small, soft cream she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice- Lionpaw

Apprentices-

Blackpaw: Sleek black she-cat with electric blue eyes.

Icepaw: Light gray tom with almost white blue eyes.

Lionpaw: Big gold tom with amber eyes.

Lilacpaw: Light gray she-cat with darker stripes and purple eyes.

Queens-

Shadowpelt: Mottled gray and black she-cat with blue eyes. 4 kits. Mate is Grassfoot.

Cherryheart: Mouse brown she-cat with pinkish eyes. 3 kits. Mate is Coldeye.

Kits-

Starkit: Quiet gray and white she-kit with brown eyes. 2 moons old. Mother is Shadowpelt.

Dragonkit: Black tom kit with reddish brown eyes. 2 moons old.

Mother is Shadowpelt.

Ravenkit: Brown tom with black patches and yellow eyes. 2 moons old. Mother is Shadowpelt.

Leafkit: Brown and white she-kit with blue eyes. 2 moons old. Mother is Shadowpelt.

Ghostkit: Pale gray Tom with gray eyes. 1/2 moons old. Mother is Cherryheart.

Sunkit: Light brown tom with gold eyes. 1/2 moons old. Mother is Cherryheart.

Firekit: Black tom with russet flecks and red eyes. 1/2 moons old. Mother is Cherryheart.

Elders-

Fishfur: Slick gray tom with dull yellow eyes.

Crowfoot: Fat black tom with gray feet and blue eyes.

Breezepetal: Sweet white she-cat with graying patches and blue eyes.

LeafClan

Leader- Autumnstar: Reddish brown she-cat with blue eyes. 4 lives. Apprentice- Bluepaw.

Deputy- Rockfur: Clay brown tom with brown eyes and gray flecks.

Medicine cat- Cloudfur: Fluffy white she-cat with dark brown eyes. Apprentice- Eaglepaw

Warriors-

Inkfoot: Light gray tom with jet black paws and green eyes.

Snowlily: White and black she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice- Hollypaw

Fireclaw: Black tom with yellow eyes.

Darkspots: Dark gray tom with darker patches and green eyes.

Swifttail: Small white she-car with black rings on her tail. Apprentice- Silverpaw

Snakewhisker: Cream tom with long whiskers and green eyes.

Windstorm: Dark gray tom with a russet colored chest and blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Eaglepaw: Small white tom with brown strikes and brown eyes, very fast.

Hollypaw: Silver she-cat with a brown chest and blue eyes.

Silverpaw: White and silver mottled she-cat with green eyes.

Bluepaw: Gray she-cat with one brown and one blue eye.

Queens-

Specklefur: Small brown she-cat dusted with white specks and has green eyes. 4 kits. Mate is Rockfur.

Windtail: Long furred cream she-cat with gray blue eyes. Pregnant. Mate is Snakewhisker.

Kits-

Bubblekit: Gray tom with silver patches. 3 moons old. Mother is Specklefur.

Beekit: Black tom with white paws and green eyes. 3 moons old. Mother is Specklefur.

Brackenkit: Gold Tom with brown eyes. 3 moons old. Mother is Specklefur.

Dovekit: Soft gray she-kit with yellow eyes. 3 moons old. Mother is Specklefur.

Elders-

Frogfoot: Black tom with moss green eyes.

StormClan

Leader- Bumblestar: White tom with one black spot around one eye and green eyes. 9 lives. Apprentice- Larkpaw

Deputy- Raincloud: Silver she-cat with brown eyes.

Medicine cat: Woodclaw: Dark brown Tom with brown eyes. Apprentice- Peachpaw.

Warriors-

Lightcloud: Gold and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Icefang: Black tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Leadpaw

Meadowsong: Gray she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Skylily: Ginger she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes. Apprentice- Shrewpaw

Craterflame: Black tom with deep blue eyes. Apprentice- Lavapaw

Jaywing: Dark gray tom with deep blue eyes.

Leafheart: Quiet light brown she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, paws, and muzzle. Apprentice- Daisypaw

Apprentices-

Larkpaw: Blue gray she-cat with yellow eyes and black underbelly.

Peachpaw: Light cream she-cat with pinkish eyes.

Leadpaw: Lead gray tom with gray eyes.

Shrewpaw: Small black and brown tom with brown eyes.

Lavapaw: Black and gold tom with green eyes.

Daisypaw: Tan she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens-

Roseleaf: Pale gray she-cat with green eyes. 3 kits. Mate is Bumblestar.

Streamfur: Brown she-cat with silver streaks and blue eyes. 2 kits. Mate is Jaywing.

Kits-

Whitekit: Pure white tom with green eyes. 2 1/2 moons old. Mother is Roseleaf.

Lionkit: Brown tom with gold flecks. 2 1/2 moons old. Mother is Roseleaf.

Applekit: Mottled gray and white she-cat with brown eyes. 2 1/2 moons old. Mother is Roseleaf.

Moonkit: Small black and silver she-kit with blackish gray eyes. 4 moons old. Mother is Streamfur.

Bramblekit: Dark brown and gray tom with blue eyes. 4 moons old. Mother is Streamfur.

Elders-

Mosspelt: Light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Treebreeze: Black she-cat with green eyes.

Berrytail: Grey tom with yellow eyes.

PROLOGUE

"Hawktalon... We can't stay... What we did.. I-it's punishable by death!" The slender black she-cat whispered to the PineClan warrior.

"Calm down, Dovefeather... I already have a plan..." He murmured, gently nuzzling the FrostClan she-cat lovingly.

"What might that plan be?" She asked, fear flashing in her brown eyes.

The big golden tom licked her ear, "The kits will go, one to my Clan and one to yours... We will tell them that we found them and then we will leave. Run as far away as possible. I've heard of a group of different Clans on the other side of the mountains."

Dovefeather gasped, "We can't keep our kits?!" She leaned against him, beginning to cry, "And the mountains themselves are at least a moon away... It would take us forever to reach them..."

"But we will..." Hawktalon whispered, rasping his tongue across her cheek.

She managed a weak smile, "Alright... This had better work, or going to answer for it."

The tom purred in amusement and flicked his tail along her flank, "I'll take all the blame..."

And with that, the two painfully carried one of their two forbidden kits, the father taking his to PineClan and the mother, hers to FrostClan.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Foxpaw? Where the heck did you go?" Stormpaw called, padding cautiously around the edge of the FrostClan camp.

Foxpaw wiggled slightly in her hiding place and pounced on Stormpaw, bowling him over. "Gotcha!" She yelped, laughing.

He pawed at her ears and growled, "Come on! Why are you such a good hider?"

She jumped off of him and slimed, her tail held high, "I don't know. I just am."

Stormpaw sighed and followed her, looking defeated again. Foxpaw and Stormpaw were best friends and very alike. Foxpaw had no idea who her parents were. She had only heard the stories that she had been found by a loyal she-cat who had disappeared soon after leaving her with the Clan. She didn't even know the name of her savior, even so, she was grateful. "Hello Foxpaw, Stormpaw." Moonrain said, smiling.

"Hello!" Foxpaw and Stormpaw mewed simultaneously.

"Willowwhisper was looking for you, Stormpaw. I think she wants you to clean out the elder's bedding."

"Fox dung! I always have to do that!" He grumbled, padding off with his ears flattened against his head.

Foxpaw giggled quietly, "Do you LIKE Stormpaw?" Moonrain flicked her tail playfully across her apprenticed ears.

"No! Nonononononono! I don't like anyone right now..." She felt her fur ruffle with warmth.

It was true that Foxpaw didn't have anyone she wanted to take as her mate when she was older, just good friends.

Moonrain rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever!" She laughed good naturedly and padded off. "Oh, Redfeather wanted your help with herbs!"

"You're my mentor though!" She sighed.

Foxpaw padded slowly to the young medicine cat's clearing. It was made up of a thickly knit roof of bracken and long grass, making the space about the size of a small cave. "Oh hello Foxpaw." The red tom smiled and looked up from sorting some powerful smelling leaves.

"Hi Redfeather!" She smiled back.

His multi-colored eyes flashed in the dimmer light of the shadow mottled medicine den. Foxpaw felt herself become warm under her fur as she blushed. Luckily, he didn't notice. 'Why do I suddenly feel like this? He's the medicine car for StarClan's sake! Pull yourself together, Foxpaw!' She thought, sitting down.

"How have you been? Your paw any better?" He asked, sitting and curling his tail over his paws.

"It's fine. You pulled the thorn out two days ago." A laugh hinted her voice, smiling. 'Why does he care so much?...'

"Heh. Whoops. Guess I forgot! Well, are you ready to go collect some herbs? I'm not too low on stuff but it's always better to have too much than too little." He said, standing and brushing past her out the entrance.

Foxpaw followed close behind him as they made their way out of camp and to the grove of herbs protected by a natural rock barrier. Carefully, they started plucking out marigold and coltsfoot and pushing the plants into separate piles. "Hey... Foxpaw?"

"Yes Redfeather?" She said, looking at him curiously.

Redfeather had a serious glimmer in his eyes as he sat. "I need to tell you something very important, but you can tell no one.. Or your life will be in danger."


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Foxpaw watched him in bewilderment, "What is it?..."

Redfeather, still looking very serious leaned forward and whispered, "Do you want to know who your parents are?..."

Foxpaw's eyes went wide and she nodded. "Your mother was Dovefeather of FrostClan, and your father was Hawktalon of PineClan..."

She let out a quiet noise, "What?! They were from different Clans?! But that means they would be dead!" Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Redfeather looked panicky, "Shhhh!" He hissed, putting his tail across Foxpaw's muzzle. "Now listen. I'm pretty sure your parents made it safely to where they were headed... I'm not done yet though. You have a sister in PineClan..."

Foxpaw's eyes went even wider, "A-a sister?... This is really bad..." She whispered.

Redfeather, "No it's not that bad... Me and a tom from LeafClan who also happen to be forbidden brothers are going to take you and your sister and escape at the next gathering..."

"B-but we can't just leave!.." Foxpaw whimpered.

"If we don't leave, we don't live. It's only a matter of time before the Clan's find out... StarClan has warned me that they will tell the leaders two moons from now... We don't have time to dawdle."

"But... But... Who is my sister and how will she find out?..."

"Your sister is Blackpaw of PineClan, and my brother is telling her as we speak." He sighed, looking distressed.

Foxpaw whimpered and flicked her tail tip nervously, "S-so... Where would we be headed?..."

Redfeather's eyes flashes mischievously, "Well, you know the stories of the Clan's beyond the mountains?"

"Those are just myths, Redfeather!" Foxpaw gasped in disbelief.

Redfeather grinned, "Well, we'll test that myth, my friend."

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for all the views! If you have any ideas or comments you think might make this story even better you can help me out by clicking that little box right down their. :3 Comments are always appreciated. Thanks again! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A half moon had passed since Redfeather had told Foxpaw about her forbidden heritage and it had left her mind almost completely in the soon coming Leaf-Fall. It had already been hectic. StormClan had begun to make themselves an issue and had been walking and marking a full 4 fox lengths inside the border and piles of bird feathers had even been found. It wasn't something too unusual though. The piece of territory (Which was a little more than half a tree length.) was a long stretch of warm thick grass that was chocked full of catnip. There was also a small pond full of fish on the land that had fat fish lazily swimming in and out of it through a wide river that passed through every territory.

There had always been quarrel between the Clan's on who should have the piece of territory, and it had gone to FrostClan, though StormClan constantly challenged them for it. So far, the only battle was for whoever's border was stronger, except for the occasion where a StormClan cat was found on the territory and chased off hissing and spitting.

Until today of course.

Foxpaw was on a border patrol with Moonrain, Shrewfoot, Jayclaw, Leafblaze, and Whitepaw marking the border stronger yet when a loud yowl rang from the trees and bushes. "Watch out!" Shrewfoot yowled, shoving Foxpaw out of the way and rearing up just in time to rake his claws Larkpaw's cheek.

Larkpaw hissed and jumped on the small tom who was just slightly bigger than him and they got into a heated tussle.

Foxpaw swiveled her ears and looked around quickly, Whitepaw had run off to get help and the odds did not seem to be in FrostClan's favor. (Heh... Hunger Games quote... X3) Her eyes flicked back and forth, Larkpaw had run off and Shrewfoot was not locked in a hopeless looking battle with Icefang. The big tom was mercilessly tearing into Shrewfoot's side and the tom screamed in pain.

Foxpaw snarled fiercely and charged at the tom cat. She bit down in his shoulder and raked her claws down his back. He screeched I fury and shook Foxpaw off, turning to her, anger flaring in his green eyes.

Foxpaw concealed a shiver and growled low in her throat, kneading her claws into the grass. She was half scared, half excited. She'd never been in a real fight before, and she was not about to back down. The battle had already been a thrill. Her adrenaline sped up and the blood roared in her ears.

Icefang howled and charged, his big claws ripping chunks out of the ground as he pounced.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Foxpaw leaped up to meet his assault and rammed into his chest with her head. She heard a slight gasp as the breath was knocked from him and he fell on his back with a thud, knocking more air from his lungs.

Foxpaw took the advantage of his exposed belly and raked her claws through the sensitive flesh, then jumped back as he scrambled up.

He was panting heavily and bleeding mostly from his shoulder. His eyes burned and he spit, "I will not be beaten by an APPRENTICE." He spat, slashing his claws deep down Foxpaw's side.

The pain was horrible and she screamed out. The cut ran from her shoulder to the beginning of her haunches and Icefang dashed forward, head butting her so she rolled over. He bit down on her ear and stepped on her tail.

She screeched and flipped over, battering his belly with her claws. He hissed in pain as her claws yet again caught the sensitive flesh and he was kicked off.

Foxpaw jumped up panting. Icefang was trembling with fatigue and with a last snarl, he staggered off back into his territory.

Foxpaw swelled with pride. She had driven off a big warrior almost all on her own. The moment was short lived as she was knocked over again, this time by Lavapaw. Lavapaw was also bigger than her (Most any cat was.) and his eyes flashed cockily, "Aw, how'd a scrawny little she-cat like you drive off Icefang? I'll put you back in your place!"

He hissed and slashes Foxpaw's uninjured shoulder. She screeched and kicked up with her back paws.

Lavapaw was put off balance and he stumbled to keep himself up. Foxpaw jumped up and pounced on to his back, sinking her claws deep into his shoulders. He hissed in pain and began to thrash around, "Get. Off!" He yowled, crimson drops of blood spattering the grass.

"Who's the scrawny one now?!" She hissed, biting his ear.

Lavapaw sounded cocky again, "Still you."

He rolled over, crushing Foxpaw under him and he jumped up, pinning her by her shoulders, working his claws in deep. She cried out in pain and suddenly, the pressure was lifted and a dark gray flash of fur bowled the tom over.

Foxpaw got shakily to her paws as a fresh wave of FrostClan warriors barreled in. The screeches got louder and very quickly, the StormClan warriors fled, spitting curses and threats.

The FrostClan warriors yowled in triumph and shared wide grins, even the wounded forgot their cuts for the moments.

Foxpaw suddenly felt dizzy. Black spots danced in her vision, "Gnn..."

Stormpaw looked at her, eyes wide, "Foxpaw!"

Foxpaw grinned, "We... Won."

And with that, she passed out, collapsing against Stormpaw.

* * *

**Yay something a little more exciting. (I hope...) As usual, keep those reviews coming, and I will see you in the next chapter. ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Foxpaw awoke with a groan, laying in one of the soft feathered nests of the medicine cat's den. She shifted slightly and pain shot through her like electricity. She gasped quietly and bit her tongue to keep from yelping.

It was dark and faint silver streams of moonlight speckled the interior of the den, turning certain places on the grass into pools of shining moonlight.

Foxpaw's side and shoulders were swathed thickly with cobwebs, the sticky strings laid precisely to where they created a barrier for the flowing blood. Dull pain thudded in every cut as she lay still, trying to regain her normal breathing.

"Are you alright?" A farmiliar voice whispered.

There was a rustle as Redfeather left his nest and laid infront of her. Foxpaw blushed under her fur, thankful for the dark night, "Yes, but it hurts." She whispered.

Redfeather nodded slightly and got a few poppy seeds, "They'll make you sleepy, but they will help you a lot." He murmured.

Foxpaw licked up the seeds and crunched them quietly, letting the tasteless fragments slip down her throat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome.." He said, a mysterious glimmer in his bright eyes.

He watched her thoughtfully for a moment and then padded back to his nest at the end of the den.

After about 10 minutes, Foxpaw began to feel the affect of the seeds. Her pain eased to a dull throb and her eyelids felt heavy. She sighed quietly and rested her head on her paws, falling back asleep.

When Foxpaw woke again, deep orange sunlight filtered in the den. She felt groggy and stiff and carefully she stood to stretch her legs, "You shouldn't be up yet!" Redfeather snapped gently.

Foxpaw squeaked in surprise, "You almost scared me out of my fur, Redfeather!" She laughed a little, her side aching with every breath.

Redfeather looked worried. "You were asleep for so long I was worried you were in a coma or something!"

Foxpaw tried to hide the surprise in her eyes. 'What was that all about?...' She thought. "I'm sorry... Those seeds really knocked me out!"

Redfeather smiled, "Yeah... Guess so." He glanced around and whispered to Foxpaw, "Come with me we need to talk about our escape..."

Foxpaw limped after Redfeather as he made his way towards the barrier, "Where are you two going?" Tigerfang asked, curling his tail over his paws.

Redfeather smiled, "Foxpaw needed to stretch her legs, she's been laying down for a while."

Tigerfang looked weary, not wanting their medicine cat to end up injured himself, "Alight... Be careful though, and stay away from the meadow. We still aren't sure if StormClan will attack again."

"OK. Promise we'll stay away!" Redfeather chuckled and Foxpaw smiled as they made their way out into the forest.

After a few minutes, they made it to a thick patch of thorn bushes, "Why'd you bring us all the way out here, Redfeather?" Foxpaw asked, looking at the thorns.

Redfeather smiled, "I found this place a long time ago and I meant to tell you about it but I forgot. It'll be the perfect place to talk."

Foxpaw frowned, "But won't people notice we're gone?..."

Redfeather chuckled, "No one questions a medicine cat." He winked playfully and slipped down a hidden hole.

Foxpaw looked surprised and followed behind quickly. The entrance was narrow and gradually got wider as it opened into a large earthen cave. There were four separate tunnels spreading out of the cave's main cavern and Foxpaw could tell from the mixture of scents wafting from the shafts that the tunnels had other tunnels branching off of the main ones, "This place is amazing." She murmured.

Redfeather nodded, "I've explored some of the tunnels and I know exactly which one we're going to go through. See, three of the tunnels lead to a piece of the other Clan's territory and the fourth has a tunnel branching off of it that puts us at the edge of two leg place."

Foxpaw went stiff, "We have to travel beyond two leg place?..."

Redfeather smiled reassuringly, "We'll be OK..."

Foxpaw nodded slightly, "Yeah... We'll be fine... Um... When do we leave again?..."

Redfeather's eyes sparkled, "Full moon."

"How much longer till full moon?" Foxpaw asked, half knowing the answer.

"Tonight!" He grinned wide and puffed himself up slightly, "We leave tonight when everyone leaves for the gathering!"

* * *

** OK guys, I have to say thank you! :D I have to thank the viewers, the followers, and the reviewers. You all have seriously made me want to keep doing this story. I love getting you all's support, so keep it up and I will see you in the next chapter! ;D (Also, don't be scared to PM me if you've got any ideas or requests for a story... That might be kind of fun! ;))**


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Foxpaw had been put on duty to clean out every nest in the camp because of her wounds. She had already cleaned out the elders nests, which had been a hard task when an irritable Mousetail had been pricked in the side by a large thorn. She had made Foxpaw collect all new moss and had grudgingly accepted how the second nest was, though the moss was slightly wet.

She was currently cleaning out the nursery with Owlkit and Snowkit running circles around her back paws and batting at her tail, "Stop that you two! Leave poor Foxpaw alone!" Waterripple purred pulling the two kits into the nest with her.

"They're alright." Foxpaw laughed as the two squealed in protest.

"Don't worry, they'll be OK. You poor thing, you were hurt so badly while fighting and then you're stuck into doing this all day." She sighed and shook her head.

"Really I'm fine with it!" Foxpaw lied.

Waterripple had been her adopted mother when she had arrived into FrostClan as a tiny kit, so Waterripple always felt protective of the small apprentice, all ways worrying about her.

Foxpaw smiled at her adopted mother as she finished the nests, "This feels much better, thank you darling!" Waterripple purred, affectionately licking Foxpaw's shoulder.

Foxpaw laughed a little and bid the queen and her kits goodbye, padding back outside. She pulled her bundle of fresh moss into the apprentices den and began pulling clumps out of Stormpaw's nest. His scent clung to the moss and pain stabbed her heart painfully. _I... Have to leave Stormpaw..._

The realization hit her as if a tree had fallen right on her chest and she had to hold back tears._ I have to leave my best friend in the whole world... And... And it's my parents fault. _

Suddenly she seethed with hatred for her true parents. They were the ones that got her and Blackpaw into this mess, and they ran away from it! They didn't even bring their kits with them. Hurt and anger mixed together as she viciously tore out dirty chunks of moss from the nests.

Foxpaw shuddered and took a deep breath. No one could see her like this, they would guess something was up. Sighing, she began to patch up the nests with clean moss, "Do you want some help?"

Foxpaw jumped at the voice and spun around, "For StarClan's sake, you almost gave me a heart attack, Stormpaw!" She exclaimed, smiling slightly.

Stormpaw laughed and began to help her weave in new moss, "Sorry. I noticed you were doing all this on your own and thought I might help a little."

"You are probably going to get in trouble." Foxpaw laughed, flicking a moss ball at his head.

Stormpaw hit it back at her, "Why would I get in trouble? I'm only supposed to be picking fleas and ticks off the elders!" He smirked.

Foxpaw laughed again and hooked the ball of moss in a claw, stuffing it into a hole in a nest, "Yep. You're going to get in a lot of trouble!"

"I'll get in trouble for anything I do wrong. Willowwhisper is a stickler for rules." He mumbled, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Stormpaw?!" An annoyed she-cat's voice sounded from outside.

"And there she is..." Stormpaw sighed, "Coming!" He yelled, running out to her.

Foxpaw giggled quietly at Willowwhisper's sharp words for Stormpaw. She shook her head in exasperation and finished up the apprentices nests.

She trotted to the leader's den and nudged her way through the fern tunnel that led to the large leaders den made of thickly woven bramble tendrils. Sparrowstar was sitting infront of a strange drawing of circles and lines, "Oh hello Foxpaw." He said, glancing up.

Foxpaw nodded her hello and set down the moss, begging to paw through his nest. "What are you doing, Sparrowstar?"

"I'm drawing out some possible ideas for how we should take the meadow back completely. I'm stuck between attacking the camp directly or keeping the boarder marked strong and have bigger and more frequent patrols along it." He murmured, looking deep in thought.

"I probably don't have a say, but I think the second would be better since StormClan is just starting to make a recovery from their fox attack." Foxpaw murmured, starting work on Sparrowstar's mate's nest, Flowerstripe.

She felt the leader's gaze land on her, "I completely forgot about that! Thank you, Foxpaw! You would make a good leader you know. I can't help but see that quality in you." He said.

Foxpaw felt her heart swell with pride, "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, smiling at him.

Suddenly guilt stabbed away the pride. 'Too bad I won't be in this Clan long enough to even think about possibly being the leader of it some day...'

Guilt and bitter disappointment ate at her, leaving her feeling hollow and sad.

As quickly as she could, Foxpaw finished Flowerstripe's nest and half ran out of the den, carrying the dirty moss with her.

Just then Redfeather brushed past her, "I'll take that... You go get some sleep... You need some rest for tonight, you look exhausted..."

Foxpaw nodded, barely keeping her fur from ruffling as she blushed, "Thanks, Redfeather..."

"Don't mention it." He said, taking the moss from her and trotting away.

Foxpaw curled up in her nest and began to cry silently. _I don't know if I want to leave anymore... I don't want to find my parents and I don't want to leave my Clan... But... What do I really want?! Do I want to stay here with Stormpaw... Or do I want to run away with Redfeather?_

* * *

** Hey guys thanks for all your... Threatening comments, gotta love those XD hahah just kidding you, I love all of you just forcommenting even if it's threading my life if I don't continue this story... Lol. Suddenly I want to call you my FanClan... Can I call you all that? XD Heehee... Well, FanClan, as usual I shall see you all in the next chapter! Bye for now! **


	7. Chapter 6

_** (I like your idea Robinpaw/flight... :D) So, to review on the chapter: Where we left off, it was the day of the soon-to-be-fugitives escape and Foxpaw had no idea what she wanted anymore. (These should get longer... Nothing extremely exciting happened in the last chapter other than Foxpaw's conflicting emotions. XD) **_

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Foxpaw's eyes fluttered open to streaks of pale moonlight flooding the apprentices den and her heart clenched with apprehension as she remembered what was soon to happen.

Just then a russet head with shiny different colored eyes poked into the den, "Come on..." He hissed quietly.

Foxpaw got up on shaky paws and followed the tom to the medicine cats den. On quiet paws, they slipped back into the small bramble shelter in the very back of the den that protected the herb stores.

Redfeather quickly gulped up a small pile of foul smelling herbs and pushed another pile to Foxpaw. She wrinkled her nose and forced the plants down her throat, barely keeping herself from gagging.

Silently, he touched his tail tip to her shoulder and padded quietly out the opening in the back of the den. As soon as they were out in the moonlight of the full moon they made their way along the shadows until they reached the high hill that sheltered the camp. They bunched their leg muscles and sprang up onto it, flying up and over the crest.

Panting the slowed to a trot and continued silently on their way. No words were exchanged between them for fear of being caught, and the darkness seemed to be watching them, hidden eyes in the night. Foxpaw jumped as an owl hooted from a near by tree and felt her heart race as a scuffle between two squirrels broke out, sounding like a cat's running paws. "I... I don't know if we should be doing this..." Foxpaw hissed to Redfeather.

Redfeather looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry, Foxpaw, but we have to... If we don't we will get killed."

"But what if we die anyways!? Making it over to the Clan's beyond the mountains? It's a myth, Redfeather! We're putting our hope and our lives on a MYTH!" She whispered, beginning to cry.

"Stop thinking that way... I'm not going to let you die, Foxpaw. I swear to StarClan." He murmured, dead serious.

Foxpaw felt herself blush, but the tears continued, "Redfeather..."

He licked her ear reassuringly and smiled down at her, "Be brave... Because I know you are..."

Foxpaw went hotter and smiled back, "Th-thank you..." She whimpered.

They walked in a calmer silence than before until they reached the caves. Redfeather pushed Foxpaw in first and then followed, careful to conceal the entrance again. Foxpaw's heart pounded in her chest like a trapped bird as she slowly wound her way through the simple network of tunnels that lead from FrostClan territory to the big cave.

"Looks like we got here first." Redfeather murmured as they came out into the dimly lit cave.

Foxpaw sighed, slightly relieved and laid down. The earthy scent of the cave was somehow comforting, as if it was a special piece of her heart. A memory she would never remember. She sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, a longing for the scent of a loving mother and father and she whimpered quietly. "What's wrong?" Redfeather murmured, padding over to her.

"It's nothing..." She replied, sitting up.

Just then a big muscular tom slid into the dark space. Redfeather purred, "Windstorm!" He said happily.

Windstorm smiled, "It's good to see you again, little brother!" He bumped shoulders with the smaller tom playfully, then he turned his gave to Foxpaw, "Ah so she's the other like us? Not forgetting Blackpaw of course."

Foxpaw noticed something flash in his eyes, but wasn't sure what. She stood and nodded to the big tom, "Hello, I'm Foxpaw."

"It's nice to meet you, Foxpaw. I am Windstorm." He smiled and flicked his tail.

After the brief greeting, another scent writhed with the others. A black she-cat slightly larger than Foxpaw slipped into the cave, looking sulky.

"Hello. Blackpaw." Windstorm smiled at her.

Foxpaw's heart sped up, _My sister... My own flesh and blood... I finally get to meet her!_

She felt as though she would burst when the black she-cat murmured, "We... Deserve to die... We are disgraces... Forbidden to exist..."

* * *

** It took me way too long to make this chapter. XD homework really gets in the way! Anyways, voila! The newest chapter! X3 see you in the next one! (I hope it's not getting old to read that... Almost every chapter. XD)**


	8. Chapter 7

_**The four cats had finally met up, but Blackpaw has said something that is disturbing to the other three cats...**_

* * *

CHAPTER 7

After a few moments of stunned silence, Blackpaw smirked and her eyes glittered playfully, "Just kidding!" She yowled, laughing.

Windstorm hissed and cuffed her over the ear, smiling, "That wasn't funny!"

She giggled and batted his paw away, "You're smiling though!"

Windstorm rolled his eyes and flicked his tail tip at Foxpaw, "And now the sisters are reunited!"

Blackpaw's eyes glimmered and she smiled wide, "Finally." She murmured, rubbing her cheek against Foxpaw's.

Foxpaw purred and playfully grabbed her sister's tail between her paws, "Hey!" Blackpaw exclaimed, pouncing on Foxpaw.

Foxpaw yowled and pummeled Blackpaw's belly light with her back paws. She laughed and jumped off, her tail lashing happily, "I didn't think you would be my sister! We're so different!" She exclaimed.

Foxpaw cocked her head to one side, "How so?"

Blackpaw sat, "Well... I know you're really calm, but I have a lot of energy. And I'm bigger and stronger than you! You're so small!"

Foxpaw flattened her ears and pouted, looking offended, "Well then..."

Blackpaw's eyes widened, "No! I didn't mean it as an insult! I'm sorry!... Mouse brain, mouse brain, mouse brain..." She mumbled, shaking her head.

Foxpaw giggled and pushed her over. Blackpaw yelped in surprise and jumped back up, "Well... I guess you're ALMOST as good an actress as I am!" She smirked.

Redfeather ended their sisterly argument with a sharp flick of his tail, "We have to go. The Clan's will come back soon and we have to have ground gained on them in case they follow."

The two she-cats turned serious, "OK Redfeather."

"You're the only one who's been here before. Lead us out." Windstorm said.

Redfeather looked excited as he pushed up the dark damp tunnel. Windstorm took up the back so that Foxpaw and Blackpaw were in the middle.

After a few minutes of silently weaving into tunnels, a shaft of moonlight cast a dim radiance through the tunnel. They made their way out onto a large open moor and a light wind tugged at the fugitive cat's fur. The scent of the Clan's was faint and the unfamiliar smells of the land beyond almost overwhelmed them, "It's so big..." Blackpaw murmured. "I didn't know the world beyond the Clan's was so huge!"

A faint smile flickered across Windstorm's face, "It's very big. Have you never heard stories about the outside world?"

Blackpaw shook her head, "No! PineClan doesn't have any members from outside the territory."

Foxpaw blinked, _Oh yeah... PineClan is most strict out of all the Clan's... Every member must be born in the Clan or they aren't part of it..._

Windstorm nodded, "Oh... I forgot..."

Redfeather smirked and cuffed his brother over the ear, "You've always been a bit mouse brained..."

"Hey!" The bigger tom snarled playfully and then straightened up, "Forgot, we have to gain a lead on the Clan's..."

Redfeather nodded slightly and took the lead, "Alright everyone, we'll go fast until we reach the two leg place... Then we can slow down."

And with that, the group of fugitives sprinted off up and over the crest of the hill to the exciting new world that would await them.

* * *

** OK... So yay chapter 7! I'm going to try to make my chapters longer the farther we go to increase the story line a bit... Add more details and stuff like that. I hope you guys don't hate me BUT, it's time for some stupid cliff hanger questions! **

** *deep voice* Will Redfeather, Windstorm, Foxpaw, and Blackpaw make it to the Clan's beyond the mountains? What interesting new creatures and characters await them on their journey? Find out in... Well pretty much the rest of the story! XD Love you guys for viewing and reviewing, keep it up! :D **


	9. Chapter 8

_**The fugitive group of four has just escaped into unknown territory by the mask of a moonlit night...**_

* * *

CHAPTER 8

The cats skidded to a halt in the bushes beside a stinking thunder path. Blackpaw gagged and her fur bristled, "What is that smell?!" She hissed.

Windstorm wrinkled his nose, "The scent that the two leg monsters leave behind. Disgusting isn't it?"

Foxpaw held back a gag at the stench. It was putrid. "Come on." Redfeather hissed quietly.

They sprinted across the thunder path as fast as they could and ended up in bushes on the other side. Silently they continued on through the neatly trimmed hedges and dank shadows of the two leg place, "This place is awful..." Blackpaw murmured, nudging a pile of odd trash that was drenched in two leg scent.

"That's why we should keep moving... So we don't have to stay here much longer." Windstorm said gruffly, pushing Blackpaw forward with his head.

She looked surprised at his tone, "What's got into your fur?" She asked.

Windstorm looked annoyed, "Don't ask..."

"Please tell me?" She begged.

Redfeather rolled his eyes, "He fell in love with a she-cat from here... No one ever knew, of course. She had to move with her two legs though."

Windstorm slowly shook his head, looking aggravated, "Shut up!" He spat and trotted into the lead.

Foxpaw flattened her ears and noticed Blackpaw quiver slightly, "What's wrong?..." She questioned.

"He's never so angry... He must have really loved her..." She murmured.

Foxpaw saw something in her sisters' eyes that she hadn't noticed before. A hurt, a jealousy. She blinked in surprise and nuzzled her sister gently. "It's OK..." She said.

Blackpaw smiled slightly and sighed, "Yeah I know..."

Just then, "Oh what do we have here?..."

Two big toms, one black with a white muzzle and dark brown eyes and one a dirty russet color with gray eyes, "Well it looks to me like a couple little trespassers..." The red tom grinned, baring his yellow fangs.

"They're cute little cats aren't they, Screech?" The black one said smoothly, grinning.

"Ah yes they are, Skull..." The one named Screech hissed. "They'll be fun to shred to bits... Littler things are always more fun." He finished, tearing his claws into the ground.

"Well you won't be doing anything like that." Windstorm growled from behind them.

Skull spun around and looked smug, "Aw are you protecting your mate?..." He hissed.

Windstorm looked mad, "No. I'm protecting my friends."

He lunged at the black tom and slashed his claws across his muzzle. Skull snarled and jumped on him and they began to fight. Redfeather joined Windstorm's side, fighting better than any cat would expect for a medicine cat.

Blackpaw and Foxpaw exchanged a glance and jumped at Screech. The tom smirked and sliced his claws across Blackpaw's flank, side stepping and dogging both of them. Blackpaw gasped in pain and managed to kick him in the jaw.

He was momentarily stunned and Foxpaw sank her teeth into his shoulder and clawed down his back. He howled in pain and rammed Foxpaw into a wall. Gasping, she slid to the ground and watched Blackpaw take over. She sliced open his cheek and body slammed him to the ground with a furious screech. She raked her claws along his chest and the tom ran away with an angry yowl.

Skull charged after him, tail between his legs. Windstorm yowled angrily, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT BOTHERING US AGAIN!"

His tail lashed wildly back and forth as he stalked forwards again towards a distant forest. Even Redfeather looked surprised at his brothers' behavior. He trotted up next to him and they began muttering quietly to each other.

Blackpaw was limping from a gash on her shoulder and Foxpaw was still panting to catch her breath again, "Can we stop and patch up Blackpaw at least? She's limping." Foxpaw murmured.

Redfeather looked back sympathetically, "I'm sorry... But we have to get out of two leg place before we rest..."

"But!-"

Blackpaw cut her off by flicking her tail against Foxpaw's muzzle, "Shh... I'll be OK..." She murmured, leaning heavily against Foxpaw.

Blackpaw looked different. Her eyes were duller and she looked tired, "What's wrong?..." Foxpaw murmured.

Blackpaw shook her head, "It doesn't matter..."

Foxpaw did not press for details as they continued. The night was fairly peaceful except for the occasional roar of the monsters along the thunder paths, but the silence was unsettling. It was heavy between the cats as if the noiseless air was pressing in on them.

After about 20 more minutes of uncomfortable silence, they reached the last thunder path until they reached the forest beyond. Blackpaw limped quickly by Foxpaw's side as they safely made their way across the rough black stone.

Quickly, the injured group of four took sanctuary in the shelter of thick plants and towering trees. Redfeather easily found a large wad of cobwebs and began patching wounds and with in 15 minutes, the cats were settled into their new surroundings. "We'll hunt in the morning." Windstorm murmured, seeming to have calmed down (To Blackpaw's utmost relief.).

There was a wide crevice at the base of the trunk that all four cats fit in easily. Windstorm laid close to Blackpaw and rested his head on his paws. Blackpaw immediately fell asleep and Windstorm soon after.

Redfeather settled close to Foxpaw, their fur brushing, "We finally made it somewhere... Where we're free..." He murmured in her ear.

Foxpaw blushed, "Mhm..." She mewed groggily.

Eventually the fog of sleep covered her and she slipped into a warm unconsciousness.

* * *

** Sorry this chapter took so gosh darn long! XD Homework's a jerk ya know? Heh... Anyways... As usual, your comments are always loved. XD Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**The band of four has finally found their first place of actual sanctuary and peace since learning of their forbidden heritage. **_

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Foxpaw woke from a nightmare, trembling. Redfeather's tail curled over her back as he slept and she blushed slightly. 'It was just a dream...' She thought.

In her nightmare, the Clan cars had captured them all and ripped them into shreds. It had been an awful dream. Sighing, she slowly stopped her tremors and laying her head on her paws, fell into a black sleep once more.

The second time she awoke, there was a gentle patter or rain against the tree bark and a small drip as it slipped off of the glossy leaves that we're beginning to change color, "Good morning..." Redfeather hissed quietly in her ear.

She jumped a bit and held back a laugh at herself, "Good morning..." She whispered back.

"We should probably hunt... I'm hungry." The tom murmured, leading her out of the make shift den with a flick of his tail.

Foxpaw carefully stepped over Blackpaw's extended front leg as her and Windstorm slept. The steady drizzle of gray rain made the air around them cool and she shivered once. The clouds were a light gray and the rain wasn't too heavy.

Foxpaw tastes the air and frowned slightly. Hunting in the rain was complicated. The fresh scent of rain and the sharp scent of wet earth made the warm bodies of prey animals hard to smell. She tried again and faintly got a taste of squirrel. She smiled to herself and silently crept closer towards the scent. Slowly, it became more apparent and stronger than the clean scent of wet dirt.

She saw a fat gray squirrel eating an acorn at the base of a tall tree and silently, she prowled closer until she was tail lengths away from it. She sprang and before the squirrel could even squeal, it's neck was snapped like a twig, "Nice catch!" Redfeather exclaimed, dragging a plump rabbit into view.

"That thing's huge! Thanks!" She said happily, tail flashing back and forth.

"Yeah... The prey here is running well... Probably because no one lives here!" He purred. "This is more than enough for all of us, so let's head back."

They carried their prey in silence, listening to the patter of the rain and crawled back into the tight hole at the base of the tree. "Hello!" Blackpaw exclaimed, eyes brightening at the sight of fresh prey.

"Hi." Foxpaw smiled and dropped her squirrel.

Just as the four cats were about to dig into their meal, a familiar stench filled their nostrils and a terrifying roar froze them in their places, "Dear StarClan no..." Whispered Windstorm who was trembling violently.

* * *

_** (Sorry for how short the chapter is...) Cliff hanger! :D So as usual, review! Pretty please? It really motivates me to keep writing this story. Will they make it out alive? What is this beast that has scared Windstorm stiff? Find out in the next chapter! (More of the question things! XD) **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Some terrifying beast has disrupted the momentary peace that the cats had.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 10

The roar was made again and echoed in the cat's ears, "StarClan it's loud!..." Blackpaw hissed, trying to break the thick tension.

"Hush! It'll hear you..." Windstorm snapped quietly.

Blackpaw flattened her ears and clamped her muzzle tightly shut. There were loud, heavy paw steps outside of the tree and a snuffling that indicated that the creature had definitely noticed them, "What is it, Windstorm?" Redfeather mouthed.

The fur on the back of their necks shot up as he answered silently and slowly, "Badger..."

And StarClan forbid, there were two of them. Two full grown male badgers, and they were hungry. A long nose followed by a set of jaws full of jagged teeth poked into the hole and Windstorm quickly drug his claws down it. The muzzle was drawn back with a cry of pain and alarm as crimson droplets ran out of the deep gash.

Now one was angry too.

Redfeather pushed Blackpaw and Foxpaw to the back of the space and began slashing wildly as the stupid creatures repeatedly stuck their muzzles into the den.

They became more and more enraged and started clawing at the hollow tree, which also earned them gashes on their paws. They roared and howled as the entrance to the den became bigger and bigger.

"We're going to have to run for it..." Panted Redfeather as he slashed at another paw.

"Yes... We will." Windstorm hissed, gritting his teeth, "We'll go first and distract the badgers, you two run up the nearest tree you can find and hide in the leaves..."

"But we can't just leave you guys!" Foxpaw exclaimed, fur bristling.

"Yeah well you have to. I'm not going to let you get killed by this mange pelt." Redfeather snarled, looking as if he had renewed energy.

Foxpaw's eyes went wide, "But... What if you and Windstorm get killed?!"

"We won't. These stupid things are clumsy and with their front paws torn up like they are, they wouldn't even be able to catch a wounded rabbit." Windstorm said, "Alright... One... Two... THREE!"

On three the two tom cats sprang out of the den and hurtled off with a yowl. The badgers followed immediately in a blind rage, roaring and stamping.

After the coast was clear, Blackpaw and Foxpaw shot out of the tree trunk and scrambled up a different tree as fast as they could. They climbed into the highest branches they could get to that didn't bend or sway with their weight and hid in the leaves, some of which had already turned to autumn colors.

The rain continued as the scared she-cats crouched, huddled down with their claws sinking deep into the wet bark, "What if they got hurt?!" Blackpaw whimpered, "We have to go look for them!"

"We can't! If the badgers come back were dead meat!" Foxpaw groaned.

This was a mess. Not even two days into their adventure and they had already had more turmoil than they had their entire Clan lives. _Have we been pampered?... Living in a Clan of cats that love us?_ Foxpaw asked herself as she waited silently for the tom cats to return.

After another 20 minutes she began to pray to StarClan they hadn't been killed. She began to shiver because of the cold rain that had seeped through her fur long ago and was now cold, wet, and scared.

Just then, one of the badgers lumbered back into the clearing. It looked disappointed as it swung it's giant head around to study everything with its beady black eyes. Foxpaw held her breath as its cold gaze landed on the tree, but it quickly swept on to other parts of the wet foliage.

_Such a stupid beast..._ Foxpaw thought, _What it lacks in brains it sure does make up for in brute strength though..._

Eventually the badger tramped off, leaving the clearing silent again. Blackpaw whimpered quietly, "Where are they?!..."

"I... I don't know..." Foxpaw answered, her heart dropping into her stomach.

Finally, she heard cat-like paw steps in the bushes. And into the clearing limped a bloody, wounded Windstorm dragging the limp body of Redfeather along with him.

Foxpaw suddenly felt very, very cold, very alone, and very, very scared. 'No... Not Redfeather... No!'

* * *

**Wow! Two chapters not too far apart from each other. I did good this time, eh? So... Can you tell that I like cliff hangers? X3 Meheheheh... Anyways... Hope you liked it! Review, follow, favorite! (I love you all for it and highly appreciate it! :D) See you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Windstorm and Redfeather have just barely escaped the badgers, but... What will happen to Redfeather all torn up?**_

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Foxpaw blindly stumbled down the tree, in a shocked daze, "What happened?!" Blackpaw screeched, hurtling down behind her sister and almost bowling her over.

Windstorm set down Redfeather and flopped down beside him, panting weakly and looking scared, "Th-the badgers actually g-got a hold of us..." He gasped, looking dizzy.

Blackpaw whimpered and gave his tattered ear a lick, "Are you going to be OK?!"

Windstorm smiled weakly, "I think I'm going to be fine, but no one needs to worry about me..." He groaned, gently shaking Redfeather's battered, torn body, "Please... Please wake up..."

Foxpaw watched in utter shock as Redfeather did not respond, "No..." She forced out, trembling violently, "No... Nononononono!" She cried, burying her nose in his fur.

She began sobbing as Windstorm and Blackpaw watched in silence with flattened ears. Foxpaw let out a wail of grief and clawed clumps of dirt out of the ground.

She'd known him her entire life, from kit-hood to apprentice-ship to now. He had been the one who cared for her scratches when she was a kit and he was an apprentice. She was the one who he had practiced wrapping cobwebs all over for when the warriors came back from battle. Not even Stormpaw had the same type of relationship that Redfeather and she had, and now she may have very well lost him.

Foxpaw returned her muzzle to the fur on his side and tried to subdue her trembling and cries of anguish.

After what seemed like an agonizing amount of time, she slowly began to stand, finally having collected herself when she noticed a very faint rise and fall at his chest. Her eyes went wide and she slowly placed her ear by his muzzle and sure enough, he gave slow, weak breaths.

Foxpaw gasped in relief at the discovery and immediately turned to the others, "Quickly! Find cobwebs so we can stop the bleeding and he probably needs water... If we can find any."

With curt nods, Blackpaw and Windstorm sprinted off into the forest to find the supplies.

Foxpaw wanted to move Redfeather to a safer place other than the brush in the forest, but she was worried of hurting him farther if she attempted to drag him back into the hold in the tree. She prodded him gently with a paw and his eyes opened weakly. Foxpaw's eyes went wide, "Redfeather?..." She asked softly, "Are you feeling any better?..."

Redfeather's voice was quiet and tired, "I think so... I'm stable now at least..."

Foxpaw nodded, "Blackpaw and Windstorm went to get cobwebs and water for you." She said.

Redfeather smiled, "That will be nice... I'm thirsty..."

Foxpaw laughed a little and began gently grooming the fur around his wounds to clean off the blood, "You don't have to do that, you know... I can clean myself when I'm able to sit up." Redfeather murmured, flicking his tail.

Foxpaw smiled, "No, I like the taste of your blood..." She hissed spookily.

Redfeather's eyes went wide, "Um..."

She laughed sheepishly, "I'm just kidding, I thought you'd be more comfortable if you were clean."

Redfeather chuckled, "Oh... I knew that..."

"Aw what a sweet little couple..." A strange new voice cooed from the bushes.

Foxpaw jumped up, feeling warm under her fur and unsheathed her claws, "Who are you?!" She hissed.

A sleek black she-cat with blue eyes emerged from the shadows, looking slightly smug, "My name is Night, and you're on my territory."

Foxpaw was beginning to feel uneasy about the new comer and she lashed her tail, "We won't be here much longer..." She grumbled.

Night narrowed her icy eyes, "Well you're here now, and that's what matters isn't it?"

The black she-cat sounded hostile and she began to worry, "I'm not here for a fight..."

"Well I am, I'm going to protect my territory and you and you're half dead friend aren't going to stop me." She snarled, lunging at Foxpaw.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! It's been quite a while since I've posted... Right? I think so. XD Alrighty, so as usual reviews are always loved and I'm really thankful for all the views! It's awesome! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Foxpaw and a wounded Redfeather have been attacked by another cat... But who is she?**_

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Foxpaw barely had time to react before the black she-cat was upon her. She swerved to the right so that the attacker's paws thudded clumsily on the grass.

Redfeather struggled to get up as Night lunged again, this time taking Foxpaw down with her. Foxpaw hissed and battered her belly with unsheathed claws like she had been taught, slicing the soft flesh.

Night yowled in pain and jumped off, slashing her claws along Foxpaw's muzzle and nose. She hissed in pain and jumped on the bigger cat's shoulders, digging her claws in deep. Night howled and tried to thrash Foxpaw off, but she clung on for dear life, forcing her weight down in the cat's back.

Night stumbled and fell, but quickly recovered and rolled over, crushing Foxpaw under her. She gasped as the breath was knocked out of her and barely dared to breathe as a black paw with glinting claws thrust it's way onto her throat, "Trespassers usually pay the penalty of death... The tom cat looks like that won't be much of an issue, but you I WILL have to kill..." Night hissed, looking slightly amused.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Someone yowled to their left.

Night's weight was bowled off of Foxpaw as Windstorm toppled her over and pinned her down in the same fashion that Foxpaw had been. Windstorm gave a toothy grin down at her, "Don't hurt my friends, or you'll get your tail whipped..."

Night hissed in annoyance, "Ugh! Fine! I won't fight anymore, just let me up!"

"You think I'm honestly going to trust you that easily after you attacked Foxpaw?" He snarled, looking aggravated.

Night's ears went flat against her head, "You're really starting to make me mad..."

Windstorm glared at her, "I don't care. At all."

Redfeather groaned as he finally got to his paws and then collapsed to his side again. Foxpaw ran to him as Blackpaw burst into the clearing with all the supplies, "I heard yowling, what happened?!" She exclaimed, plopping the stuff down by Foxpaw, "You're hurt!"

Foxpaw gave her sister a weak smile and nodded, flicking her tail in the direction of Windstorm and Night, "She attacked us. I would have been fresh kill if Windstorm hadn't shown up..."

"That's disgusting! I wouldn't have EATEN you!" Night called from where she was pinned.

Foxpaw rolled her eyes, annoyed at the random outburst from the she-cat that had only moments ago threatened to kill her. She pushed the soaked moss to rest by Redfeather's muzzle and he lapped gratefully at it as Foxpaw delicately began to coat his wounds in cobwebs.

Finally, Windstorm let Night up and she began to groom herself causally, "What's your deal?" Blackpaw hissed, "First you attack my sister and then you're perfectly calm?"

Night smirked and drew a paw over her ear, her blue eyes shining, "I wouldn't have _actually_ killed her... It was a test."

"What kind of test involves almost death?" Spat Redfeather weakly.

"I test if you actually deserve to be on my territory. If you pin me, you are. If you don't, I can and will kill you." She shrugged simply, "It's how my father raised me... The weak don't deserve to live. Only the strong will truly prosper."

"What a horrible thing to say!" Foxpaw yelped in protest.

"Not really... I get where he's coming from!" Night retorted defensively.

"So where's your father now?" Blackpaw questioned.

"Dead. He was killed a long time ago." Night yawned, as if the topic was old news.

"Who was he then?" Windstorm meowed, watching Night closely.

"His name was Scourge, and he was a tyrant." She said gravely, looking away.

* * *

** Hello there! Ooo bringing more of the book's characters in. :3 I have Savannah-Chan98 to thank for that idea, by the way. :D So, the usual! You all view so let's add a "re" to the beginning of that and bam! Look what we have there. XD Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Windstorm, Redfeather, Foxpaw, and Blackpaw have just met an interesting she-cat named Night...**_

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Windstorm looked thoughtful for a moment, "I think I've heard of him..." He murmured uncertainly.

Night yawned and nodded, "He was killed by another group of Clan cats that now live just beyond the mountains." She said, pointing with her tail to the very faint outline of the steep, craggy slopes.

"So they do exist!" Blackpaw exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course they do!" Night laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Our trip will definitely have to be postponed..." Windstorm murmured, nuzzling his brother's ear.

Redfeather sighed, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have tried go fight them... Now you all have to wait for me to get stronger again."

Foxpaw shook her head, "Don't apologize. You were very brave." She said, smiling.

Redfeather gave a weak smile in response and as if on cue, passed out. Windstorm chuckled, "Poor guy's so worn out."

Night smiled, "I know where an old fox den is that you all could safely stay in for the night."

Windstorm nodded once, looking happy to take any shelter and help they could find and hefted up Redfeather across his shoulders again.

The quietly made the short hike to the den and found that it was quite comfortable, "I'll go hunt for you all." Night said with a flick of her tail.

"No, you don't have to do that!" Windstorm exclaimed.

"It's fine, you all look like you can hardly stay on your paws!" She purred in amusement and darted off.

Blackpaw sighed and laid down, looking exhausted, "Yay... She's going to get us food!" She laughed a little.

Foxpaw purred and playfully batted her ears, "Do you only think about food?"

"Nuh uh! Food is just the thought that takes up the majority of my brain..." Blackpaw laughed, flashing a paw back at her.

Windstorm purred, "It's like I'm stuck in a den with a bunch of kits!"

Blackpaw let out a playfully growl and leaped onto Windstorm, bowling him over. Foxpaw laughed as they tousled on the floor and settled down beside Redfeather, tucking her paws beneath her chest. He was still out cold, but at least he was getting some well deserved rest, "What exactly happened to you two?..." Foxpaw asked hesitantly when Windstorm had finally pushed Blackpaw off.

He sighed and stared at his beaten brother, "Redfeather had gotten up a tree and as soon as I tried to follow one of the badgers grabbed me by the tail. The other one had run off already so he was alone. Well, Redfeather jumped out of the tree and landed on the badger and lets just say that the badger took more than he deserved..."

Windstorm held his tail up and for the first time Foxpaw had realized it was missing a big piece of it. She and Blackpaw gasped in horror, "How will you hunt?..." Blackpaw murmured.

"I'll learn to cope with it..." He sighed sadly, "I wonder if Redfeather's ear effects his hearing..." He said thoughtfully.

Foxpaw turned to see that Redfeather was missing half of his right ear and was now just a jagged nub. She whimpered and gently pressed her nose to the thin feverish skin, "Those stupid badgers... Fox dung!" She spat.

Blackpaw and Windstorm nodded in agreement and silence once again fell over the cats until, "I'm back!" A muffled yowl sounded at the entrance and Night came back, loaded down with a rabbit and a fat squirrel.

She plopped the prey down and went to a hole in the side of the cavern and pulled out an already dead mouse, "I like to keep prey down here because hardly any creatures can fit!"

Foxpaw smiled, "Thank you for catching us something to eat."

Night shrugged and tore into her mouse, "Eh, it's nothing! This forest is crawling with prey, even in Leaf bare."

Foxpaw nodded and nudged Redfeather gently, "Hey..."

He didn't budge, "You should probably just leave him to sleep, Foxpaw. I'll go catch something for him when he wakes up..." Windstorm smiled gently.

Foxpaw nodded and took the squirrel. It tasted great, but she found it hard to eat with Redfeather hurt and exhausted beside her.

She managed to eat half of it and then tossed the rest of it to Night, "You sure you don't want anymore?" She questioned, rolling it over with her paw.

Foxpaw nodded and Night gulped it down, "So, where are you all headed?" She questioned, licking her muzzle off.

"The Clan's on the other side of the mountain." Windstorm said, starting to wash himself.

Night grinned, "I know exactly where they are."

Blackpaw's ears perked up, "Will you take us?!"

Night's eyes flashes, "Of course I will... This will be a fun adventure."

* * *

**Hey guys! Yay a new chapter, finally! :3 OK, so if I don't update on Christmas time, Merry early Christmas, and if you celebrate something else, merry/happy whatever you celebrate! :D Have fun!**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Night has agreed to take the four fugitives to the other Clans on the other side of the mountains, but Redfeather is still brutally injured...**_

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Redfeather was still asleep when Foxpaw woke the next morning and worry made her stomach ache, "You stay here with Redfeather." Windstorm had instructed her as Blackpaw and he left to hunt and scout out a good starting path with Night.

Foxpaw reluctantly left Redfeather to go collect water for him to drink from a little stream nearby. She dipped a clean wad of moss into the crystal clear water and carefully took it back to the den.

Redfeather had not drank or eaten for almost a day and had hardly woken up at all. When he did wake up he seemed hazy and drifted back to sleep almost immediately after waking up and Foxpaw was too nerve wracked for her age. Her tail tip constantly twitched and she watched Redfeather constantly, worried he would die.

She slowly squeezed drops of water into the tom's slightly parted muzzle, making sure the drops went down his throat. After she had squeezed the moss almost completely dry she dropped it and sighed, sitting in the far corner and wrapping her tail over her paws.

Just then there was a bumping sound at the top of the den and Foxpaw went stiff. A million thoughts ran through her head; fox, badger, enemy cats, and StarClan forbid, a Clan cat that had found them.

It was only the wind. Foxpaw peeked out and saw that a storm was starting to brew outside, dark clouds beginning to collect in the sky. She ducked back down quickly and not long after Night, Windstorm, and Blackpaw returned loaded down with fresh kill and looking panicked, "What's wrong?" Foxpaw questioned, starting to dig a little hollow to store the fresh kill in.

Windstorm dropped his prey and flicked his ears, "We saw Ivyfur, Moonrain, Shrewfoot, and Snakewhisker sniffing around at the edge of the woods... I'm worried they have found our scent."

Foxpaw's eyes went huge, "No! Oh no... That can't have happened... W-we were so careful!" She whimpered.

Blackpaw huddled close to her sister, also looking scared, "Just keep calm... I covered the entrance of the den with pine branches which should be a stronger scent then ours. They shouldn't find us." Windstorm reassured, carefully moving Redfeather to a corner just in case.

Night unsheathed her claws, "Let 'em find us! I'm itching for a fight!" Her fangs flashed in a grin.

Windstorm shoved her playfully with his shoulder, "Oh shut up. You sound like your father." He teased.

Night lost her footing and fell down on her side. She scrambled up, fur ruffled and frowned, "Well that isn't good! I don't want to sound like my father... He was a terrible cat." She sighed.

Windstorm smiled and nudged her a little, "It's fine. I was joking." He went back to his brother and lay beside him, ears pricked and paying close attention to hear what was going on outside.

The wind had picked up and it was now howling outside. Windstorm had placed the branches had been blown away in the gust but there was tall grass and flowers that for the most part covered the hole.

Night, who was becoming nervous, instructed the cats to roll in the dust to mask their scent a little so it wasn't so obvious and they all followed her lead, Windstorm smoothing dust into Redfeather's pelt gently.

They lay down silently in the dark hole, tensely waiting for familiar voices and to be shouting over the wind. They didn't come.

The group began to talk a little, feeling a little more comfortable. They had relaxed far too soon, "Their scent is too hard to catch in this wind!" A female voice howled over the wind.

"Well we have to find them! We'll be punished if we don't!" A tom yelled.

"So?! One nights supper doesn't matter that much!" Another tom countered, sounding annoyed and cross, "Those stupid flea bags left! Why do WE have to be punished for it?!"

"Because we were closest to them! It's a Clan tradition!" The other she-cat hissed.

Everyone in the hold held perfectly still, barely daring to breathe as the squabble above them continued.

The Clan cats were painfully close to finding out their hiding place and it with every second that passed claw pricks of apprehension became more and more noticeable. Quiet breaths became more ragged and nervous until each cat (other than Redfeather) was panting silently in fear.

After what seemed like forever the Clan cats moved on, leaving the fugitives to sit and worry they were still there, "They're gone." Windstorm mouthed silently to everyone.

Each cat acknowledged this and sighed in relief, now exhausted from fear, "Let's sleep... We're all exhausted and the storm is too much to even think about getting out in..." Night murmured, not daring to raise her voice above a whisper.

Foxpaw nodded and surprised herself by falling asleep almost immediately, tiredness washing over her body and mind.

* * *

**I'm really really really sorry for not updating in like... Forever. DX I haven't had much of a desire to work on my stories, but here you go! I hope this makes up for it... I thought this was a pretty good chapter! XD So, please leave me feedback by clicking on that review button below and I will see you, FanClan, in the next chapter! ;D **


	16. Chapter 15

_**Clan cats almost found the 4 cat's hiding place, but things are peaceful again. For now...**_

__

* * *

CHAPTER 14

A few weeks passed and Redfeather had finally recovered enough to walk without needing to lean on another cat, but he was still too weak to begin traveling. The fugitives hadn't had anymore troubles with the Clan cats and despite the oncoming leaf-bare, the prey was still running strong in the forest.

Foxpaw sighed and groomed her fur in the warm sunlight in an open clearing deeper into the forest. Night was dozing in the clearing, her tail tip flicking as she slept, Blackpaw and Windstorm were eating and talking about a random assortment of different things and Redfeather was trying to exercise his legs, putting them back into working condition after laying down for so long, "I hope this is actually helping..." He sighed to Foxpaw.

She laughed, "I'm sure it is. You're still stiff aren't you?"

The russet tom nodded, "A little bit, yeah... But oh well. It'll get better. I feel better. I can actually help you guys now." He mewed, yawning and stretching each of his legs carefully and then joining Foxpaw. She had finished grooming herself and laid down, purring softly at the relaxing feel of the sun on her fur.

Suddenly a tongue rasped in between her shoulder blades and she glanced back to see Redfeather gently cleaning a patch of fur she had missed. She felt herself growing hot under her fur and barely kept it flattened as she blushes, "Th-thank you..." She stammered to him.

He smiled and settled down beside her, "Sure! You had a burr stuck in it that you had missed. It would have gotten uncomfortable."

She licked his ear in a thanks and he smiled happily, "You two sure do flirt a lot..." Night said, only one eye open and her head on her paws.

"That isn't t-true!" Foxpaw stammered defiantly.

"I-I was just helping her get a burr out!" Redfeather mumbled, flattening his ears back in embarrassment.

Windstorm and Blackpaw smirked and grinned, exchanging smug looks, "Y-you all just like to pick on us! We're just friends is all!" Redfeather countered to the grins and smirks.

"Yeah!" Foxpaw agreed in a squeaky mew.

Night shrugged dramatically, "Oohhhh wellllll... Not willing to admit you're in love... How 'tragic'!" She said dramatically.

Redfeather rolled his eyes, his fur ruffled and got up with a mumbled excuse of becoming stiff in the legs again. Blackpaw moved over to Foxpaw who was trying to get herself to calm down and get the blush out of her fur, "Why not just tell him you like him?..." She whispered quietly enough that no one could hear.

"Same reason you won't tell Windstorm... I'm scared too, and besides, it isn't worth it to tell right now. We have a lot more important things on our paws..."

Her eyes went kind of wide as she mentioned Windstorm and her as an example, but quickly brushed it away, "That makes sense, yeah..."

Foxpaw smiled and laughed a little, getting to her paws, "I'm going to go get a drink." She said.

Night jumped up, "I'll to with you, I'm pretty thirsty too."

Once they were out of earshot, Night nudged Foxpaw with her shoulder, "Redfeather definitely likes you, Foxpaw... It's so cute!"

Foxpaw rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah... Well, we have too much on our paws for relationships right now." She stated for the second time.

Night nodded and laughed as they came to the stream and as soon as Foxpaw bent her head to drink, Night went stiff. Quietly, she whispered, "Don't move too fast... But... Look..." Her voice was filled with fear.

Slowly, Foxpaw lifted her eyes upward. Not far infront of them was a monstrous brown lumbering creature, the size of a smaller two leg monster. It had paws as big as a cat's head and a body that looked as though it could crush trees. It's beady black eyes stared them down and it's black nose twitched at the end of its massive, fanged muzzle. Almost silently, Night whispered, "B... Bear..."

* * *

_**Hello there! :3 Heehee... Suspenseful! Again! XD I hope you liked it! :D**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Foxpaw and Night have come face to face with an enormous grizzly bear. What will happen now?...**_

* * *

CHAPTER 15

The great creature continued to watch them, it's eyes slowly turning into a glint of hunger. Foxpaw's heart was pounding, "Oh StarClan help us..." She squeaked.

The bear's ears perked up at the sound of her mew and it licked its massive jaws.

It was going to eat them. No doubt about it.

Night bent down and whispered into Foxpaw's ear, "Get into the thinnest tree you can find... Now."

Foxpaw darted off in one direction (Hah... XD) Night in another. The bear was momentarily confused and looked around to see who to chase.

Foxpaw's coat was lighter and easier to see, so the bear charged in her direction. She shrieked in fear and clambered up the nearest tree as high as she could go and clung there panting heavily. She could see Night's blue eyes in a tree not far from her's glinting with fear.

She looked down at the monster below her as it put its front paws on the tree trunk. It let out an ear-splitting heart-stopping roar that in itself almost made Foxpaw fall out of the tree. It's black eyes were bright with rage and it's top lip pulled back in the most menacing snarl Foxpaw had ever seen.

The bear began to climb the thin tree but quickly gave up as he slid back down the trunk.

Foxpaw let out a sigh of relief as the bear stared curiously at the tree. She was safe, or so she thought.

The monster reared up on it's hind legs and put its massive front paws on the trunk. The tree swayed and Foxpaw let out another loud yelp of fear, her wave of relief quickly changing into wild terror.

The bear began to get a rhythm of how to push on the tree and after a few moments it was sent into a violent swaying. Foxpaw dug her claws in deep and clung to her branch for dear life, "Oh StarClan! Don't let me die!" She whispered.

"Foxpaw! Jump into another tree!" Night yelled.

"No! I-I'll fall!" Foxpaw screeched, almost losing her grip.

"Do it! The tree is about to snap!" Night yelled desperately.

"But!-"

"JUST DO IT!"

Foxpaw frantically looked for a tree close enough and she spotted one. _If I don't don't time this perfectly... I'll die. If I stay in this tree, I'll die. If I make the jump, then maybe I'll live a little longer..._ She thought as she began to tense her muscles.

She could hear the tree cracking with each new push of the bear's paws and she could feel the tree tipping on its own.

With a yelp she launched herself into the air towards the tree, focusing as much as she could on the branch in front of her. She grabbed onto the bark with her claws frantically and her heart almost stopped as she slipped and began to fall. _This is it! I'm going to die!_ She screamed in her thoughts.

She let out an ear curdling scream as she began to fall in what seemed to be in slow-motion. Her life flashed through her mind as she fell closer and closer to the bear's hungry jaws and just as she was about to give up, something grabbed her scruff and she fell to the side along with whatever caught her.

She expected the bear had grabbed her out of the air and her neck would be broken any second now, but she heard an enraged roar from below her and as she finally had collected herself enough to open her eyes again, Night was standing over her, hissing at the bear, "Go away, flea-bag! You're not worth fox scat and you won't. Get. My. Friend!"

The bear roared again and slashed up at the branch that held the two cats. The beast was furious as it lumbered slowly away in search of an easier meal.

Foxpaw was panting heavily and her heart was pounding painfully in her chest, "D... Did that really happen?..."

Night let out a small 'mrow' of amusement and nodded, "Yeah... Yeah, it did."

* * *

_** Hey, guys! I did you enjoy that chapter? Hope so. XD it's a day early, but I hope you all have a wonderful Easter and if you're on break from school (like meh) have an awesome break as well. Please comment, favorite, follow... I very much enjoy seeing that stuff. XD Thank you, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D **_


	18. Chapter 17

**_Foxpaw and Night just miraculously survived from being attacked by a bear..._**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

After Foxpaw and Night had slowly managed to calm down and had waited a while to make sure the bear wasn't coming around again, the two jumped from their perches in the tree branches and trotted back to their home, worried of the bear returning.

They were alert the entire way back to the den and when it was in sight they sprinted into the hole and down the tunnel, "Where were you two?! We were worried sick!" Blackpaw jumped up with a yelp as the two she-cats skidded into the den.

Night told the story, her fur prickling slightly as she did. Redfeather looked horrified at the story as did Blackpaw and Windstorm. Blackpaw shuddered and sighed, "Well, at least you're all safe."

Windstorm nodded slightly and swished his tail, "The three of us have been talking while you were out and we decided we need to leave in the morning. Winter is in the air and we need to get past the mountains if we possibly can."

Night nodded, "You're right, but I can tell you now we aren't going to make it over the mountain before winter."

Redfeather looked slightly bothered, "I was worried you would say that..." He shook his head.

Night gave a weak smile, "We can try though. Definitely can try. We should try to find a way to carry prey and medicinal plants with us."

Blackpaw flicked one ear, "How will we do that?"

Night shrugged, "I dunno. We'll figure it out though." She laughed a little.

Foxpaw said nothing. She was exhausted from the encounter and Redfeather could tell, "Get some sleep." He said, flicking her softly with the tip of his tail.

She felt herself blush slightly under her fur and she forced it to not rise. She curled up near Redfeather and put her tail over her nose. Before she drifted off to sleep she felt a warm, secret lick on her ear and faintly recognized the warm breath as Redfeather's.

Foxpaw was woken next morning by a gentle shake and the warm scent of fresh meat. She groggily opened her eyes to see her sister with a plump mouse in her jaws. She smiled and set it down, "Eat. We leave soon."

Foxpaw smiled and began to tear into it, "I saw that last night..." Black paw smirked.

Foxpaw raised an eyebrow, "Saw what?"

"You and Redfeather."

"What do you mean?..."

"Ugh! You're so dense! He licked your ear and he was really sweet about it!" Blackpaw snorted

Foxpaw's fur ruffled in embarrassment, "O-oh... S-so it was him..."

She smirked and swished her tail, "Awww. You two are going to be so cute! Your kits will be adorable."

Foxpaw felt hot and uncomfortable under her fur, "O-oh stop it! He doesn't like me! He's just being a good friend..."

Blackpaw smirked and made her way outside with everyone else as Foxpaw quickly finished eating. She washed in hopes to flatten her fur and went out into the crisp autumn morning. She smiled slightly at the leaves on the trees which we're just starting to turn.

Night smiled at her and stretched, "We ready to leave?"

Foxpaw nodded, "I am." She noticed a couple packages, all smelling of herbs, but no prey. The group must have not found an efficient way to carry some, "How are we planning to carry the packages?"

Windstorm chuckled and slid his tail into the tie of one of the packages, "On our tails..."

Foxpaw laughed and flicked one ear, "Wow... That's creative..." She laughed again and slid a package onto her tail.

After everyone had a couple of packages to carry they headed off towards the not-so-distant mountain range.

There was an air of cheerfulness amongst the group as they finally continued their journey. Their hideout had been very boring after a few weeks and they were happy to finally travel again, even if winter was fast approaching.

"Ahhhh... It feels perfect out today..." Blackpaw murmured, smiling happily.

"Yes... It was a good day to start." Windstorm agreed, ears flicking.

They traveled till sunset and just that had gotten them to the foot of the mountain. The trees had thinned out considerably and they were now small and sparse as the rocky outcrops began to become more apparent, "Lets rest here for the night." Redfeather said, panting heavily. He was still somewhat weaker than the others so they had to take breaks more frequently, and even with these the tom cat was exhausted.

They stopped in a shallow cave and settled down on the hard stone, curled near each other and slowly the group drifted into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

**_Hey guys! I am really really sorry I haven't updated in like... Forever. . I just haven't had a drive to write recently, but I finally have a chapter for you! Lots of people have been asking for longer chapters, but I know from my own experience that long chapters tend to get old which is why I don't usually write long ones and I also don't have enough stuff to fit into one chapter. XD Well, I hope you liked this one! :D_**


	19. Chapter 18

**_The group if fugitives has finally made it to their first checkpoint in they're journey and are about to head into the mountains... _**

* * *

CHAPTER 17

Birds chattered in the sparse amount of trees that brisk morning. The cats were still sleeping in the cave but Night had been restless and eager to get going. She was prowling silently around in the forest they had just left not far from the cave trying to catch a good big meal for her friends when a troubling scent brushed her nose.

Her fur prickled at the scent. _That's how Redfeather and Foxpaw smelled when they got here at first!_ She thought in a panic. Quickly she began to follow the scent trail and she eventually found the freshest trail. Soon she saw some gray fur snagged in some brambles and heard some faint cursing from an unfamiliar voice.

Slowly she continued to pad after the trail and finally she was a few fox lengths behind a muscular tom cat that was only just slightly smaller than herself. She bunched her muscles and sprang onto the cat's back, forcing him to the ground.

He hissed furiously and started thrashing but Night kept him down with strong paws on his back. She quickly flipped him over and pinned him with claws at his throat. She hissed and flattened her ears, "What are you doing here?!"

The dark gray tom cat fearfully stopped thrashing, "Y-you don't even know who I am!" He yelped.

"So?! What are you doing in MY territory?!" She spat, tail lashing.

"Your territory?! The Outlands don't belong to anyone!" He spat back.

Just then Foxpaw, Redfeather, Windstorm, and Blackpaw came bursting out of the bushes, fur ruffled and eyes wide, "What's wrong?!" Windstorm asked, unsheathing his claws.

Foxpaw and Redfeather's eyes went wide and simultaneously the said worriedly, "_Stormpaw_?!"

Stormpaw gave them a toothy grin, "Hey, guys!" He mewed airily.

Night pressed her claws deeper against his neck and he yelped, "No! Don't kill him! What are you thinking?!" Redfeather hissed, shoving Night off of the apprentice with his shoulder.

Night's eyes were wide and her muzzle dropped open, "WHAT?! He's a Clan cat! What if he's got a whole group of people coming to kill you! What if he's here to kill you to get the glory-"

Stormpaw sharply cut her off, "Why would I kill my friends?" He scoffed with obvious dislike for the she-cat, "And I'm alone. They let me search alone."

He abruptly turned to his former Clan mates, "Come back home, guys! Sparrowstar isn't going to do anything. He said so!" His eyes shined excitedly.

Both of them shook their heads, "No... We can't." Foxpaw said, ears pressed back.

Redfeather nodded, "Sparrowstar has never been someone who really keeps his word, you know." His eyes narrowed, "And even if _he_ wouldn't do anything it isn't against the Code for someone else to kill us. And besides. We didn't just run away. All four of us are half-Clan. We wouldn't stand a chance."

Stormpaw's eyes widened, "You're... Half-Clan?!" He turned his gaze to Foxpaw, looking hurt, "You lied to me?"

Foxpaw rapidly shook her head, "No! I didn't know I was until Redfeather told me!"

Night cut in, voice cold, "So why don't you run along back to your Clan and not tell a soul you know where these four are?"

Stormpaw's fur prickled, "I can't lie. That would be disrespecting my Clan... I'd have to tell. Then they would start searching with big groups again..."

Night's eyes flashed with contempt, "Then you will be coming with us." She smirked.

Stormpaw looked to be in a panic, "What?! No! I don't want to leave FrostClan!" His tail lashed back and forth.

Night laughed, "Well that's how it has to be! Come on, _kit_. We're headed into the mountains today and it looks like we'll have to do double time. They might send cats to search for your sorry tail."

Stormpaw hissed at her, "Kit?! I'm not a kit!"

Night stood and grinned, "You are to me. Now go make yourself useful and catch some food. We need to eat quite a bit before we get up in the mountains because there isn't all that much up there."

Stormpaw looked completely offended by Night, "Don't speak to me like that, you dirty flea bag..."

Night's eyes flashed with anger as she wheeled around, nose-to-nose with the tom, "What?"

Foxpaw shouldered her way in between them and hissed quietly, "Stop it! Stormpaw! Listen to Night! She knows exactly what she's doing. She's crossed the mountains before."

Night smirked and stuck her tongue out at the apprentice, "And Night! Show a little respect, this is Redfeather and I's friend!"

Stormpaw returned the rude gesture from Night full of contempt, "Hmph. Alright, Foxpaw. Just cuz you told me to though." He purred, playfully brushing his tail along her flank.

Foxpaw's fur ruffled slightly and Redfeather's look of pure jealous rage went unseen.

Night's immediate hatred, Redfeather's irritation, and Foxpaw's officially confused feelings decided then and there that the journey would no longer be such an easy feat...

* * *

_ ** :3 So... How'd you guys like the twisted turn of events? There'll be quite a few more things like that and I've already plotted some pretty exciting events for when the story really begins to have the adventure... I don't usually shout out, but I really do have to thank Four Seasons (who was a guest commenter) for giving me the excellent story line for this chapter and for the help of mai friend Savannah-Chan98 (who does have an account) for kind of helpin me plan out some new cool ideas and inspiring me to start writing. :3 Sorry this is kinda long... But FanClan, you are really awesome. I mean, 16 (now 17) chapters and 57 reviews! :D I love you guys and your reviews and follows and everything. Thanks for enjoying this story. :3 see you in the next chapter! **_


	20. Chapter 19

**_Stormpaw has shown up and has already caused friction in the group..._**

****

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Once everyone had eaten their fill and drank quite a bit of water they headed up into the mountains and began to climb. Soon the grass got thinner and altogether disappeared to dull gray stone. The trees were few and far between. The way they looked was foreign with thin twisted trunks and prickly needles.

Blackpaw sighed and twitched an ear, "I don't like it here." She said, staying beside Windstorm, "It's... Lifeless..."

Night smiled slightly, seeming deep in thought, "Whatcha thinkin about?" Foxpaw questioned, trotting up next to the black she-cat.

Night seemed shaken, "What? Nothing." She twitched her whiskers and smiled, "It doesn't matter. Just an old memory."

Foxpaw nodded slightly and left it at that, dropping back next to Redfeather again, "Hm... I like the forest much better than this..." The tom murmured, brushing his tail along the stone.

Foxpaw nodded as her eyes flicked nervously around at the stone walls, "I do too... The stone hurts my paws and it just smells so lifeless..."

Redfeather nodded and stumbled slightly as a dark gray blur shoved him aside, "Hey, Foxpaw! How're you?"

Foxpaw smiled at him but cast a glance at Redfeather who had regained his footing and was plodding along looking frustrated, "I'm alright." She responded, twitching her ear.

Stormpaw smiled, "That's good." He answered, looking up at the sky, "You can really see the sky well out here. It's harder to see in the forest."

Foxpaw nodded, "Yeah, but I still like the forest a lot more."

The gray tom swished his tail in agreement and swiped a small rock out of the way with his paw, "I do too. I almost wish I hadn't found you guys so I could be home... But it's nice to be with you again. I've missed you..." He smiles, eyes shining slightly.

Foxpaw felt hot under her fur as he said so and her ears twitched, "Thanks... I've missed you too, but I like it out here better than in FrostClan..."

Stormpaw gasped dramatically, "What?! You don't miss it? Even a little?"

Foxpaw thought for a moment and shook her head slightly, shrugging, "Not really... It's more fun out here. No responsibilities, no Clan duties..." She laughed a little, "It's peaceful. I like peaceful better than busy..."

Stormpaw's brow furrowed in thought and he sighed through his nose, "Well... I guess that makes sense... But I like feeling like I'm important in a Clan. It's better in my opinion."

Foxpaw shrugged again and yawned, "Mm... Oh well, we don't have to have the same opinions."

Stormpaw snorted in amusement and nudged her softly, "Aw that's a little mean..." He chuckled.

She smiled at him, "Sorry... I didn't mean to be rude..."

"C-can we take a break?..." Redfeather questioned Night shyly. He was out of breath and he was limping slightly on one of his back legs.

Night waved her tail, "Yes of course." She said, going over to a rock ledge and laying down by herself.

Foxpaw sighed in relief and sat down, licking her paws, "Wow... Redfeather's really turning into an elder fast isn't he?" Stormpaw snickered as Redfeather laid down and began licking his back leg.

Slight anger burned at Foxpaw's ear tips at the statement, "He was hurt, I'll have you know..." She mumbled, getting up to go over to the russet tom cat.

Stormpaw jumped up in front of her and swished his tail across her shoulder, "Wait! Where are you going? Lets share tongues like old times..."

Foxpaw shook her head, "I'm going to go see if Redfeather's OK..."

Stormpaw pouted slightly, "Please?... It won't take that long..."

Foxpaw sighed and agreed reluctantly, settling down beside him. She felt her fur ruffle slightly in embarrassment as he began to lick behind her ears and she sighed softly at the comforting feeling. She had always loved having behind her ears rubbed or licked so she was pleased.

She let out a quiet purr of contentment and Stormpaw chuckled kindly.

They finished sharing tongues and as soon as she was going to go over to Redfeather Night stood and began to lead the group off again deeper into the mountains.

Foxpaw's heart sank slightly at the fact that she couldn't spend time with Redfeather and sighed as Stormpaw intercepted her away from the tom cat yet again.

They traveled again until sunset and found a rocky outcropping that provided some shelter for the night. After they had found this Night went off alone and came back with a few scrawny mice and an impressive bird, "Whoa... What is that?" Blackpaw asked, eyes widening.

Night dropped the prey and smiled, "It's an eagle. We'll have to watch out for them because they could pick up all of us. Except Windstorm and Redfeather. The rest of us could be killed by them."

Foxpaw nodded and flattened her ears, looking at the large bird. She managed to slip away from Stormpaw as he spoke to Windstorm about different battle techniques and settled next to Redfeather, tucking her paws under her chest, "Hey... Are you alright? I saw you limping earlier today and I got worried."

He smiled at her, his different colored eyes shining slightly, "It's alright. I'm fine, just a bit stiff..."

He shifted slightly into a more comfortable position and flicked his tail slightly, "You and Stormpaw are just as close as before we left." He chuckled and Foxpaw could tell it was mostly forced, "Mm... Yeah. It's kind of nice... But Night absolutely hates him. It's kind of funny to listen to them argue about pointless things." She laughed.

Redfeather chuckled again much less forces and rested his head on his paws, "Im going to go to sleep... I'm not feeling the best..."

Foxpaw shook her head slightly, "Wait, share a mouse with me. I'm not very hungry and you need something to eat."

Redfeather lifted his head again and nodded slightly, smiling, "Alright..."

She got a mouse and brought it back, taking a small bite out of it. Redfeather took a bite as well and they continued this process until the mouse was stripped of meat.

Redfeather touched his nose lightly to her ear and smiled at her kindly, "Thank you. I needed that." And with that he fell asleep beside her.

Foxpaw's mind decided to make things hard for her. _Did he mean he needed that as in... Spending time with me or eating?..._

She shrugged slightly and decided to sleep as well. As she drifted off she felt familiar gray fur brush against her other side as Stormpaw settled down beside her.

* * *

**_Whoooaaahhhh I just updated twice in a row! Summer break gives me a better opportunity to update. XD Sorry for all you Fox and Red fans, hope you still liked the chapter... You had to have expected this though, right? XD and for my Storm and Fox fans... You're welcome. ;3_**


	21. Chapter 20

**_Stormpaw has been clingy to Foxpaw on their very first bit of their journey in the mountains... _**

* * *

CHAPTER 19

Foxpaw woke first the next morning groggily. Her dream had been odd and she frowned, resting her head on her paws as she thought about it.

In it, she had been walking alone in a forest and she had come to a split in the path. Redfeather had shown up suddenly on one and Stormpaw on the other, "Come with me." They had both said at the same time with happy smiles.

"No thank you. I'll keep going straight." She had told the toms and they faded just as quickly as they had appeared.

She had traveled along the straight path and had somehow ended up toppling off of a cliff.

Foxpaw sighed softly as she watched the sun slowly rise, _What could the dream have meant?... Probably nothing..._

Eventually everyone was awake and ready to get going. Redfeather's leg was better after resting and everyone was in fairly good spirits.

Stormpaw kept Foxpaw herded away from Redfeather that day's journey as well which had begun to irritate her.

She grit her teeth and kept a smile and good attitude as the gray tom cat told her about new battle moves he had learned and how every cat and their mother had been doing.

"That's great to know that everyone is doing well!" She said with a cheery tone.

Stormpaw nodded and swished his tail, "Yeah!"

He seemed to have something else on his mind as well but whatever it is he did not voice it.

There was a nice silence for a good while as they continued plodding on. Night noticed speckles of blood on the rocks and, shoving Stormpaw away instead of going to Foxpaw's other side, began to walk next to Foxpaw, "Hey, I think your paw pads are bleeding..." She said.

Foxpaw stopped and frowned, pulling up her front paw to look at. Her eyes went slightly at the bloody, sore, cut up paw pad, "I am... It just feels numb. My paws have hurt ever since we got into these mountains..."

Redfeather's ears flicked up and he went over to her, "Hmm... I know."

He motioned for Blackpaw to slide her package of herbs off her tail and grabbed some small yellow flowers in his mouth, chewing them up flower, leaf, and all.

He spat some of the thick juice out onto each of her paw pads and rubbed it in. He then went and looked inside of a dead log, swiping his paw into it and coming out with a swath of webs.

He lay a thin layer of the webs on each of her paws and smiled, "There. That should make it feel better and stop the bleeding."

Foxpaw purred happily, "It already feels better. Thank you!"

Redfeather smiled at her, "Not a problem."

Stormpaw brushed up beside her, blocking her again from the russet tom cat, jealousy shining in his eyes.

Foxpaw said nothing and sighed quietly in slight annoyance.

Redfeather shot a glare at the other younger tom and Stormpaw returned the glare, but Foxpaw did not see.

Windstorm nudged his brother in the shoulder with his head and walked beside him, speaking softly to the infuriated tom cat.

Blackpaw trotted up to join Night, not daring to enter any of the other little two-cat groups.

After a while more of walking up a steep rocky slope, they found a smooth flat rock that was partially covered, like a half-cave, "Lets rest here for the night." Night announced.

Everyone immediately agreed, feeling exhausted.

Foxpaw lay down immediately and watched the sky darkening outside of their shelter.

Night noticed Redfeather and Stormpaw approaching her at the same time, "We gotta do something..." Blackpaw murmured to her.

Night's eyes lit up and she grinned deviously, "I got it..."

With a yowl, Night pounced and tackled Stormpaw, "PLAY FIGHT!"

Stormpaw hissed in frustration as the black she-cat bowled him over. Everyone else just laughed.

Redfeather quickly lay down beside Foxpaw and laughed at the scene, feeling thankful of Night's ingenious idea, "Well that was different..." He chuckled as Night forced Stormpaw to continue play fighting her.

Foxpaw laughed sleepily and nodded, "Agreed. But it sure is funny!"

Soon Blackpaw and Windstorm decided to join the tussle which added to Stormpaw's irritation as it ended up being more of a 3-on-1 fight.

Foxpaw purred in amusement and blushed dark as she felt a soft rasp of a tongue on her ears.

Redfeather smiled at her, "Why don't you sleep? You seem exhausted..."

Foxpaw shyly nodded in agreement and rest her head on her paws, slowly drifting off with the tom cat softly licking the fur on her head and ears.

They woke the next morning rested and in good spirits. Well, mostly. With a partial exception of Stormpaw. They continued their march and yet again, he cut Foxpaw off from the group... But this time they were walking a good ways away from the group, "Stormpaw, why are we all the way back here?..." She questioned.

Stormpaw looked down at her, "Because I need to tell you something."

"Well? Lets hear it." She sighed, somewhat annoyed with him.

"You can't be with Redfeather."

"What?! You can't make that decision for me!" She hissed quietly.

He glared down at her, "He's a medicine cat, I'll be a warrior. He's weak, I'm strong. You've known me longer. Foxpaw, I'll be able to protect you so much better than he would. Don't be foolish, you know I'm the only mate for you."

Foxpaw felt like her blood was boiling with feelings. She was embarrassed and angry at the same time. She faced him with a quiet voice, "Fine. I'll be your mate Stormpaw..."

* * *

**_DON'T HATE ME. *hides* I will try hard to update again soon to help you guys with this cliff hanger... :3 hang in there, FanClan! (See what I did there? Hahahahahah... Not that funny... XD) _**


	22. Chapter 21

**_Foxpaw has just agreed that Stormpaw would be the better mate for her... Or had she?..._**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

"Fine. I'll be your mate Stormpaw..."

Stormpaw grinned and purred, "I knew you'd realize how much better-"

Foxpaw's eyes flared, "You didn't let me finish. I'll be your mate, Stormpaw, when Redfeather's dead!" She spat, her ears flattening against her head.

Stormpaw looked shocked, but slowly his eyes narrowed into a glare and the fur on his neck prickled, "Then I guess we'll fix that then." He hissed.

Foxpaw scowled at him, "You wouldn't kill a Clan mate." She snarled, dashing away from him, heart pounding.

_Thank you StarClan for giving me the courage to do that..._ She thought, trotting up beside Blackpaw, "What happened just now?..." She questioned.

Foxpaw shook her head slightly, not really wanting to explain, "Doesn't matter." She murmured.

Blackpaw gave her a quizzical look and shrugged slightly, turning back to her conversation with Windstorm.

Foxpaw was thankful to not have to talk to anyone. She just wanted peace.

She fell back a little ways behind the group and glanced at the limping russet tom cat. It was obvious he knew not to approach Foxpaw at the moment, though he knew nothing of what had just occurred between her and Stormpaw.

_Was that the right thing to do?... _She began to question herself, _what... What it Stormpaw does attack Redfeather?... He wouldn't! He's more loyal than that!_

Throughout the travel she continued to tell herself this and other things, hoping to lighten her mood. But nothing particularly helped.

Suddenly a new interesting scent reached her nose and Night abruptly stopped, "Lets stop over here for the night. A little ways away." She said, turning away from the smell.

"Why are we not going farther?" Stormpaw grumbled.

"We need to have energy for what's coming ahead." She said.

That left Foxpaw with even more questions to worry about, "We need to hunt." Windstorm said, stretching.

Everyone agreed and split up to hunt.

Foxpaw sighed and slipped around the rocks, feeling like a snake._ It's so much_ _more quiet out here..._ She thought, opening her mouth slightly to taste the air for prey.

Suddenly, she caught the scent of a mouse and excitedly, she continued to creep towards the scent.

She was silent as she saw the small brown creature chewing on a small seed underneath a rock.

It knew much much better than the she-cat did.

In a split second the ground gave way under Foxpaw's paws and a searing pain shot into her shoulders.

She let out a loud howl and began to thrash about frantically, hissing and yowling, hoping someone would come.

The massive bird was struggling to fly with her thrashing and weight and it dug its claws in deeper, letting out an angry screech.

Foxpaw went limp as the eagle rose, for fear that she would fall down to the spiky rocks below her.

She heard a loud yowl from her side and a cat leapt up and grabbed the eagle by the wing.

Foxpaw didn't recognize the cat and this made her panic even more. She screeched as she felt the eagles claws ripping open her flesh and a second cat jumped up.

She recognized the scent as Windstorm through the wild turmoil and finally the eagle let go of her.

She fell a few fox lengths down onto the hard stone and landed on a paw wrong. She yelped and collapsed.

Blackpaw, Night, Redfeather, and Stormpaw ran up to her frantic and worried. All their herbs were dead or used up so there was nothing to help the bleeding she-cat.

Panting heavily and digging her claws against the stone below her for dear life, she watched the battle between the two cats and the eagle.

Eventually the strange cat snapped the bird's neck and it died and Windstorm dashed back to his friends in case the cat would attack.

She hissed and fluffed up her brown fur, "Who are you?! Have you come to take our territory?!"

Redfeather dipped his head respectfully, "No. We are only passing through to get across the mountains."

The answer seemed to please her and she relaxed, "What are your names?"

Redfeather introduced each cat and the brown female twitched her torn ear, "Ah! Clan cats!" She smiled in a friendly way, "I am Brook Where Small Fish Swim. Brook for short." She cast a worried look at Foxpaw who was shivering, "Come with me. She needs to be treated quickly."

She grabbed the eagle in her jaws and leapt up a couple of rocks and stood, waiting for them.

Windstorm with the help of Night and Redfeather got Foxpaw balances across his shoulders so he could carry her and they followed Brook, desperate for any help they could get.

* * *

**_So... You like how I did the cliff hanger? ;D heheh... I hope that calmed a few of your nerves. XD see you in the next chapter! :3 _**


End file.
